


The Brute

by SeducedBlondie (fallen_angel_ashes7)



Series: Drunk!Incubi [3]
Category: Seduce Me (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alcohol, Demons need to stay away from alcohol, F/M, I'm Sorry, drunk!Sam, like lots more than normal, lots of swearing in this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 14:01:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8492518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallen_angel_ashes7/pseuds/SeducedBlondie
Summary: After their run-in with Malix in the warehouse, everyone returns to the mansion for some rest. Only Sam finds himself on the roof with a 6-pack of beer to chase away the events of the day.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome back to part 3 of "holy crap someone lock the booze away from these babies I swear!"
> 
> I apologize for the delay as I was sick for a while and wanted to get better before I continued with the series. Gomen.
> 
> Disclaimer: Main storyline of Seduce Me the Otome belongs to Michaela Laws.
> 
> These are "spinoff" episodes for each boy.
> 
> Idea created by Jonah's bloopers of drunk!Damien and my constant listening to "Just Another Day" whist at work.
> 
> I hope I've made Mom (aka Michaela) proud.
> 
> Also, yes, I borrowed scenes from the game but I wanted to give them from more of Sam's POV than Mika's.
> 
> Spoilers ahead for how to get Sam's ending.

Sam was strikingly similar to a lot of human children. Especially those called "middle children", the ones who had brothers and sisters both older and younger than themselves. He wasn't particularly close with his father nor his mother, but he had a love that ran deep for his brothers.

Well, technically they were half-brothers, but none of them ever spoke of it like that. There was no "half" when it came to family. You either loved them or you didn't. There was no grey area.

To Sam, his brothers were his life. He would do anything for them. Even leave his home in the Abyssal Plains for them. Because, honestly? His brothers were his home. Not that old, large, empty castle.

So it was kind of surprising to Sam when he finally figured out that he actually cared what a human girl thought of him. Stupid, right? But he cared. He cared about her and what she thought and it was driving him nuts. He needed a drink.

He grabbed a 6 pack of beer from the fridge and made his way through the human girl's mansion to the roof to drink away his thoughts.

***

After being chased through the woods and shot at by Malix and his gang, Sam and his brothers stumbled to an old mansion with an open window. They climbed in and collapsed on the lobby floor, bleeding out.

As Mika arrived with her packed bags, Sam was the first to stir, sensing her energy and clinging to it like a life raft.

"H-Huh?? W-Who the heck are you guys?! Why are you here?! What's going on?!" Mika shrieked in fear, her eyes wide. "I-I'll call the police!"

Suddenly, Sam was in her face, not afraid of her threats and staring down at her with a look that was a mix between a glare and something.. intense.

"EEP!! Get away from me!"

"Woman. You're going to let me kiss you." He half-growled as he used the last of his energy on his mind altering spell.

"Uh... huh... G-Go ahead..."

"Good." Sam took her chin delicately between his crooked index finger and thumb, leaning in to kiss her and pull energy from her. She tasted sweet. The brunet incubus had never tasted anything as pure as the human in front of him. It was intoxicating and he did not want to stop.

"Sam. Stop it." James ordered and Sam reluctantly let go, pulling back from the girl's lips with a smirk. He felt much better but he also knew that his brothers needed this girl's energy too. It was Mika's first kiss that Sam had stolen and even though she hit him and forced him to apologize, he still couldn't get the taste of her lips out of his head.

Did he feel guilty for what he had done? Sure, but she held an allure that he was faintly curious about.

***

The middle incubi brother sat on the roof and cracked open his first beer, taking several chugs until he had downed the whole can. He took the now empty can and crushed it flat between his hands, his super strength turning the action as easy as clapping his hands together.

"Me? Like a human? I'd be shunned from the Abyssal Plains forever." He scoffed to himself, curling his lip a little at the thought. But were they ever going back?

James had escaped the throne, Erik had escaped his mother, Matthew had escaped his isolation, and Damien had escaped persecution.

Sam didn't have anything to run from and yet... he had followed his brothers to the human world. With his brothers not planning on returning to the tortures of their old lives, he had no reason to return either.

In that case... he could potentially pursue the weird human girl that he had just saved hours earlier.

Sam cracked another can of beer open and pondered the situation further.

***

The morning after arriving at the mansion, Sam and his brothers had cooked Mika a "thanks for letting us crash here and sorry for messing up your lobby" breakfast. While they ate, Mika's cell phone rang with a stupid, LOUD ringtone blasting into the air.

It had been her parents informing her that THAT night, there would be a housewarming party at the mansion and she was supposed to host.

 _'How fuckin' rude.'_   Sam couldn't help but think as Mika explained the situation with the help of Damien, his youngest brother who could read minds. _'They just call and expect her to jump to their demands.'_   He was grateful that James had offered all of them pitch in to help her out. Even though he would never abandon her to complete such a large task on her own, he didn't necessarily feel comfortable offering his help on an individual level.

He headed outside to the front porch and used his super speed and strength to quickly complete his task; polishing the windows, pulling the weeds, wiping down the lamps, and sweeping the steps. He had more important things to do honestly. Like focusing and practicing kicking Malix's ass. He decided to do some taichi to help him find balance since James thought he was too "unstable" during battle. It wasn't something his brothers knew he did.

He closed his eyes and took his stance on the front walkway. As he moved his hands and arms slowly, Sam didn't flinch when he heard the door click shut behind Mika as she followed him outside.

"Aren't we supposed to be cleaning the front yard?" Mika asked in annoyance, arms crossed and glaring at Sam.

"You were taking too long. I already finished cleaning." Sam murmured calmly. He felt his irritation flare up a little at her tone but he fought it back.

Silence followed for a few heartbeats and the brunet assumed the human was looking around at all of the work he'd already completed.

"Wow. You work fast." Mika murmured, eyes wide with surprise.

Sam didn't respond to her comment, merely focusing on his breathing as he continued to do his taichi.

After another moments pause, Sam heard Mika's soft footsteps descend the stairs and stand beside him, moving along with him as she joined in.

"What are you doing?" He commented, trying to sound annoyed even though he was mildly curious where she had learned taichi.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" She retorted quietly.

"Hmph. This isn't supposed to be fun, okay? It's actually supposed to be difficult."

"I know."

Sam peeked an eye open at her curiously before closing it again, never stopping his movements. This human was aggravating but also he had to admire her determination.

Without warning, Mika suddenly lost her balance and tripped over her own feet, falling into Sam and knocking both of them to the ground.

"OOF! H-Hey! Watch it!" He snapped, but a light blush covered his cheeks as he waited for her to move off of him and stared up at her. Her body was soft and her scent drifted down to him, making his head spin as he fought his instincts back.

"S-Sorry!" Mika squeaked and blushed too, not moving as she blinked owlishly at the incubus.

After a few more seconds, the girl finally scrambled off of the incubus, dusting herself off as he in turn sat up to rub the back of his head.

"Man... Watch where you're going next time." He grumbled softly. He stood up and looked Mika over with furrowed eyebrows, wondering if he should ask if she was okay. As she gave him a soft smile and headed back inside, he let out a sigh.

"Doofus.."

***

That evening, once all of the humans had left the "party", the incubi brothers and Mika found their conversation interrupted by a sharp snarl of a laugh.

"Oh ho ho! It didn't take to long to find you little shits after all!" Malix growled as he and Eris waltzed into the lobby, the female devil kicking the door closed behind them. They stepped closer to the group and the incubi immediately fell into a protective half-circle in front of the human girl.

"Don't worry. No one will hurt you." James's words of comfort were directed at the girl, however Malix's sneering grin only grew wider.

"Are you sure? Are you REALLY sure?" The devil watched as the brothers tightened their stance around the human. "Awwwww. What's the matter boys? You really didn't think I wouldn't find you, did you?"

Sam growled and stepped forward, his green eyes narrowing into slits at the devil. "I hoped you would, you piece of-"

Instantly, Malix lifted a pistol out of the waistband of his pants and pointed it at Sam's face as he pulled the trigger.

The gunshot echoed loudly around the empty lobby and everyone froze, the sound of Mika's gasp reaching the brunet's ears before he heard his brothers and himself following suit.

"Wha.. What the fuck?" Malix's eyes widened, his voice shocked before yelling in anger.

"W-Wha..?" Sam heard his own voice tremble a little before his heart was beating loudly in his ears. He was still alive!

Malix shook his gun violently and pointed it at Sam again, pulling the trigger over and over but each ended with the click of an empty shot being fired. "Why the fuck won't you work?!"

"This place is protected." Damien explained, raising his voice for the first time since coming to the human world and stepping forward to stand beside his older brother.

"What did you say, shrimp?" Malix turned his vicious glare on Damien but to Sam's mild surprise, the youngest incubi didn't flinch.

"This place has a seal, protecting it from Hell-borne magic." Damien explained and the middle brother looked over at him in confusion. He felt as lost as Malix sounded to his brother's explanation.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?!" Malix snarled, turning his black and gold gaze on the orange haired boy. He shouted in rage and threw his pistol at Sam, the incubus managing to dodge it in time. The gun bounced across the floor and skittered to a stop against the far wall before it disappeared into a black flame.

Sam's eyes widened as Mika stepped forward, her green eyes burning with anger as she stopped between the incubi and the devil.

"Get out of my house." She spoke quietly but her voice was as cold as ice. Sam had to admit. The girl had balls.

Malix growled and stepped forward to meet her challenge, leaning close to glare into her soul. Sam felt a protective snarl building in his chest but he held back, waiting to see what would happen.

"Since when does a little stain like you give orders to a guy who can rip your pretty little head from your body?" The devil laughed cruelly but his eyes widened as Mika retorted.

"You really don't think, do you? If you kill me, you'd be hunted down by more than just the police."

"Why you little-" Malix screeched and lifted a hand to smack the little bitch but Mika ducked quickly and stumbled back, Matthew and Damien quickly stepping in front of her to protect her from any other impending attacks.

"Back off, Malix!" Matthew snapped and glared at the devil. Sam had never seen his little brothers looking so vicious or protective over someone.

The devil spat something in reply at his brother, but Sam's green gaze had turned to Mika. She still looked angry but he noticed her hands trembling faintly. She was scared but she hid it well. He had to admire the fact that she just stood up to a creature that she had no idea how powerful he was.

Eris placed a hand on Malix's shoulder and hissed at him to leave, they could not win the fight with the magic that protected the brothers. Once the devils were gone, the incubi turned their attention to the human. Sam noticed she had gained control of the trembling in her hands, but as James suggested they head to bed, he could see her knees wobbling as she ascended the stairs. A wave of protectiveness rushed through him and he had to bite back a snarl.

He would rip Malix's head from his body if he tried to harm Mika again.

***

Sam was on his third beer by the time he truly focused on the scenery of the city in the distance. A forest surrounded the back half of the mansion yard but being on the top of the hill really gave them the best view. The dark of night had fallen and the lights on the buildings in the distance rose and fell as his gaze traveled over them.

He hated the bustle of cities, never enjoying going out of the castle when he was in the Abyssal Plains as there were always too many crowds. However, he took comfort in watching from a distance. He let out a soft chuckle and laid back on the roof, letting his gaze travel to the sky. He forgot where he learned it from, but he knew that he was looking at the same sky as in the Abyssal Plains.

The incubus sighed softly as he stared at the stars, his mind drifting back to Mika. Did all humans look as goofy as her? Her smile and warmth were nice and he really liked the way she smelled too. Why couldn't he be honest with himself?

He growled quietly and sat up again, rubbing his face with his hands before downing another can of beer.

***

The next day, Sam focused extra hard on training. His brothers stood around him and threw attacks at him as he dodged and attempted to counter their attacks. James participated but also instructed the training session, trying to assist his brothers with tips on how to better their fighting skills. 

When James excused them for lunch, he decided to hit the shower. The brunet let the hot water soak into his skin for a few seconds before he was finishing his shower with his super speed. As he stepped out of the bathroom, he was surprised when the door bounced off of something. Or someone.

"Woah! What the-?!" Sam shouted as it bounced back towards him, his hair sopping wet. He slowly stepped out from around the door to see Mika with a plate of food in her hands on the other side.

"Oh crap. Are you alright?"

"Y-Yeah. I brought food."

Sam quirked an eyebrow at her before glancing down at the plate.

"Oh, hey. Thanks." He said, surprise at her actions catching him off guard and making his words sincere.

As Sam stepped out from behind the door and closed it, Mika began to blush. He was shirtless with a towel hanging from around his shoulders and had thrown his cargo pants back on.

"Uh, hey? You alright? Hello?" Sam thought about waving his hand in front of her face to wake her up. Do humans even sleep with their eyes open?

"Abawuah?" Mika squeaked as she blinked up at him owlishly.

Sam let a sly smirk cross his lips before he tapped her on the forehead with his index finger. He gave a small push, making sure not to send her flying with his super strength, but just enough to push her back slightly.

"You gonna give me my food or do you plan to keep staring into space like a nutjob?"

"Huh? Oh! Right! Here!" She shoved the plate towards him and glared, still blushing darkly. Sam let out a soft chuckle as he took the plate and plopped down onto the floor to eat. Mika slowly lowered herself to join him.

He wolfed his food down hungrily before Mika had taken 2 bites out of her own.

"Geez! You eat fast!"

"OH! Uh, sorry. It was good. Yeah." He stammered a little, forgetting that she still didn't know about his extra powers.

"Thanks?" The human raised an eyebrow at him, seeming unamused.

Sam sat in silence as he waited for Mika to finish eating, watching her as if that might make her move faster. While he waited, he threw his shirt and vest back on when she was looking away down the hall.

"Alright then. I'm heading up to the roof." He groaned as he stood and stretched.

"Abawuah?! The roof?!" She squeaked, eyes widening with fear.

"Yeah. Wanna come with?" He shrugged, looking down at her. "I promise you won't fall or whatever, okay?"

"O-Okay."

Sam gathered the dirty dishes and set them on a nearby stand before walking to a window at the end of the hall, turning to look over his shoulder at her with a raised eyebrow.

"C'mon."

When Mika finally joined him and stepped close enough, he wrapped his arm around her waist and hugged her tight against his side.

"Woah!!"

"Better hold on tight." Sam cut her off before she could protest.

Mika wrapped her arms around him as he opened the window and stepped up onto the ledge. He tightened his grip on her as he looked up, reaching up to grab the end of the roof with his free hand.

She tightened her grip as he pulled the both of them up onto the roof with his one hand. He helped her onto the roof first before pulling himself up and sitting with a contented sigh.

"See? I told you I wouldn't let you fall." He murmured.

"Y-Yeah..."

"Pretty sight, huh?" He nodded to the Chicago cityscape far in the distance. Forest and suburbs surrounded the estate that was set on a high hilltop.

"Ya know.. it's things like this that make the human world worth coming to." Sam gazed out at the view, feeling a strange ache in his chest.

"What do you mean?" Mika asked softly.

"I'm not like my brothers. I didn't come to get away from anything or to fulfill something, whatever they may tell you their reasons were. I came because... well... they're my brothers. That's that. However, I didn't expect the human world to be so... pretty." Sam felt like he could be open and honest in the moment, letting his guard down.

"You all ran from something?"

"We all had our reasons for leaving the Abyssal Plains. James didn't wanna deal with his problems, Matthew wanted to live with humans more than demons... I came cause I didn't want to be without my brothers, so I left with them." Sam sighed and rubbed the back of his neck with a hand.

"That's rather sweet, if you think about it." The girl murmured and the incubus looked away from her, scowling for a brief moment before he sighed again.

"It doesn't matter. I came so here I am."

Mika scooted a little closer, curiosity burning in her green gaze. However, as she shifted, she began to slide down towards the edge of the roof with a loud yelp.

"Ahh!!"

"Woah!!" Sam's eyes widened, instantly reaching out to pull her up and against him. He wrapped his arms around her to keep her from falling off the roof completely. Somehow, she had ended up straddling his lap, blushing darkly as the incubus gazed up at her in concern while he held her close against his chest.

"I gotcha.. You okay?" He murmured, searching her eyes for any traces of panic or pain.

"Y-Yes, I-I am..."

As they stared at each other, Sam's mind began to travel to thoughts of how pretty the girl was. His cheeks darkened slightly as he tried to shake it off without physically moving.

"Hey, um... I might as well say it now, but.. sorry, for being a dick when we met.."

Sam felt his arms start to shake from losing his energy as he held Mika to keep her from falling off of the roof.

"Sam... do you... need energy?" Mika's voice was soft as she gazed back at the green eyed boy in concern.

Sam couldn't respond, staring up at her with wide eyes but not moving.

Mika gently grabbed his face and tilted his head to angle it with hers, leaning in to kiss him softly but deeply. Confusion and conflict lanced through Sam, wanting to kiss her but also not wanting her to feel obligated to give him any energy. She owed him nothing.

Mika pulled back and the look she gave him was nearly a pout.

"I want to give you some of my energy. You've used a lot of it and I'm sure that the energy you took from me was only used for healing. Let me help you."

"I, uh... I mean, I really... I don't..." Sam couldn't put the words to what he wanted to say in his head.

"Sam." Her voice was like cold water dousing him and waking him up from the storm in his head. "If you don't want my energy, just tell me... but I'm offering it to you if you do."

The last of Sam's willpower snapped and he gathered the last of his strength for the mind-altering spell to use on her. He let his face fall blank as he held her tighter to him, murmuring quietly to her.

"Just remember, you offered it..."

Sam pulled her in for a gentle but passionate kiss, letting his lips move slowly against hers as if he was afraid to break her. The kiss tentatively grew deeper, his arm holding her around her waist as her hands laid on his chest. He gently leaned back, pulling Mika down along with him so she was laying atop him. He wanted her to be able to pull back at any time, not wanting her to feel pressured at all. After a while, he grew full and stopped draining her, gently pushing her shoulders back to break the kiss.

As they both panted softly, the incubus reached up to caress her cheek, brushing his fingers along her skin as he tucked a strand of hair away from her face and back behind her ear. His green eyes blazed with desire even as he let his mind-altering spell drop away.

Sam gasped softly as Mika leaned in for another kiss followed by another, leaning up slightly to meet her lips each time. He gently tugged on a tail end of her bow, slowly pulling it off from around her slender neck to tuck it into his pocket. His fingers then moved to unbutton the top two buttons of her blouse.

His lips trailed down her jaw to her exposed neck and she moaned breathily into the air, spurring him on. He began to ravish her neck and shoulder in hot kisses and she responded with another pleasureful sigh, leaning her head back and giving him more space to work with.

He was ruthless, never stopping his passionate kisses or touches as she mewled and gasped for him. Time faded away and it could have been minutes or hours since they started making out, but as Sam lowered his lips down her chest to just above her bra, Mika's fingers curling against the sleeves of his vest suddenly fell limp and she passed out against his chest.

Sam carefully buttoned her back up and curled her up in his arms, holding her tightly as he slid down to the edge of the roof and swung back into the mansion through the window. He carried her to her room and laid her down in her bed, tying her bow into a ribbon and laying it beside her head with a note he quickly jotted down from a piece of paper on her desk. His handwriting looked like chicken scratch but at least he tried.

***

The brunet chuckled at the memory, letting a gentle shiver roll down his spine as he sipped his fifth beer and recalled Mika's warmth. He was a little surprised that she wanted to hang around him so much. He was a jerk to her from the get go and yet she still wanted to be near him.

She had gotten under his skin but he had no intention of making her leave. He wanted to keep her safe and happy even if she... Sam didn't want to think about that. He smiled a little and laughed again, the beer making him mellow and a little fuzzy headed.

The incubus laughed and chugged down the last of the fifth can, crushing it as he had the others. He laid back on the roof again and stared up at the stars, not knowing that Mika was slowly approaching the window below him as she followed the sound of his laugh.

***

The following morning, Sam couldn't help the burning rage he felt as he thought of Malix out there, waiting for them. He saw Mika reach for the doorknob to head out the front door to school but he took her hand in his, stopping her from leaving.

His eyebrows were furrowed sternly even as a hint of fear and concern for her wellbeing flickered in his blazing green eyes.

"My name..." his voice was quiet and surprisingly soft.

"Y-Your name..?"

"My true name isn't Sam... I want you to know my real name if something happens." The look on his face relaxed a little, not wanting to act like such a jackass.

Sam gently pulled Mika to him and leaned close to whisper in her ear. "My name is Aomaris."

He pulled away and rubbed the back of his neck for a moment before dropping his arm with a sigh, that look of worry glinting in his eyes again. "If you are in any danger- anytime, doesn't matter when-, call my name. I promise that I'll come and help you."

He waited for Mika to nod that she'd understood before he nodded back and headed into the dining room, listening to the front door click shut behind her. Something in his gut told him that Malix was still a very large and very credible threat.

***

She didn't come home. She didn't come home and Sam knew something was wrong. He just.. knew. He was trying to stay calm and not panic but how could he not panic when she hadn't come home?! AND WHY WAS HER CELL PHONE OFF?!

Sam knew he had to keep it together. He went to the library to look for James, knowing his eldest brother would come up with a plausible explanation for all of it. But as James called the brothers together for a meeting in the dining room, Sam could feel his hold on his patience slip further and further out of his grasp.

"WHERE IS SHE?!?!" His voice boomed across the room, his eyes wild with panic. "Has she contacted any of you since she left for school?!"

His blazing emerald gaze flicked to each of his brothers, burning into their souls as each silently shook their heads no. None of them had heard from her. She hadn't come home, her phone was off, and she hadn't bothered to contact any of them.

Where was she..?

"AOMARIS!!!"

Sam felt his blood run cold before he conjured his magic to take him to the warehouse Malix and the other devils were waiting at, not even waiting for his brothers to follow him. He knew subconsciously that they would.

All of a sudden, a bright purple light engulfed the warehouse room, causing the devils around to cover themselves.

"What the?!" Malix yelled but his position did not waver.

"NGNN!" One of the female devils groaned in pain as the light burned into her eyes.

Gusts of wind rushed past Mika, almost toppling the poor girl over. She covered her face with her arms and braced her stance.

Sam had to hold back the roar of anger that he felt bubbling in his chest as he saw Malix's gun pointed at Mika. He grit his teeth as he seethed, flames engulfing his vision as he glared viciously at the devil.

"Sam..." Mika's voice sounded like it was nearly a whimper, her body trembling slightly.

"Don't worry. I gotcha." He was surprised with how level his voice came out, not wanting to scare the girl any further by snapping at her. This explains why she disappeared off of the face of the earth and didn't come home after school. He was gonna have a field day fucking Malix up.

Speaking of the devil...

Sam didn't even give that bastard a chance to breathe, swinging his fist into Malix's face with everything he had and sending said devil flying back against the wall of the warehouse.

"You mother fu-!" Malix's shout was cut off as Sam ran after the devil and began to pummel him with fists, watching as an imprint of Malix's body began to form in the wall he was beating him into.

The remaining devils stared at the scene in shock. They all looked dumbfounded. Sam wasn't paying attention to any of them, even as Eris walked up beside Mika and crossed her arms as she watched, an amused smirk on her face.

"GET!! OFF!!!" Malix shrieked, blasting heat around his body to force the incubus back. Sam slid on the balls of his feet, covering his face with his arms from the burst of heat. Malix, on the other hand, was practically on fire. His menacing eyes glared deadly daggers at Sam as he gripped his gun tighter.

"You're dead, incubus!!" Malix snarled as he pried himself off of the wall and began to fire hot bullets at Sam. The bullets, however, never made it into his body as the green eyed boy disappeared from the spot he had been standing in only a heartbeat before. Sam reappeared at Malix's side, fist raised and ready to lay a heavy blow to his skull.

"Too slow!!" Sam shouted his taunt as he started descending on Malix again. Malix, however, wasn't as slow as expected as he quickly turned to fire at Sam. The incubus barely had enough time to dodge the close range shot.

It quickly became a vicious dance as Sam used his super speed to dodge the shots and try to hit Malix while the devil used his gun and other worldly powers to try and lock onto Sam's appearing form.

Sam could feel the glamour spell rapidly deteriorating the more pissed off he got, growing more and more demonic with each punch and step. He would not hold anything back. He wanted Malix dead.

As Sam twisted to dodge Malix again, he tripped and landed on one knee with a loud thump.

"NGHHH!" Sam cried out in pain, his knee throbbing.

"Gotcha, bitch!" Malix laughed wickedly, charging forward and jamming the barrel of the gun into Sam's mouth. The incubus had nowhere to run and no chance to dodge this time.

"Eat Hellfire, incubus!!"

Sam's eyes began to glow a bright gold as he bit down on the gun in his mouth. As the trigger was pulled, the pistol snapped in two between Sam's teeth. Small fragments of the gun flew everywhere while the look in Malix's face changed from confused to petrified.

Before Malix could utter a single response, Sam let out a giant animalistic roar and tackled the devil to the ground.

"Graaaaaaaahhh!!!" Sam began to slam unrelenting punches into Malix's face, his skin shifting and changing as he dropped his glamour spell completely to let himself morph into his true form.

Damien quickly stepped forward to cover Mika's eyes with a soft voice in her ear. "It's me. Don't look."

Sam screamed and grunted but didn't stop his savage attack on Malix, even as he felt the devil's skull cracking under his knuckles and felt the blood spattering against his own skin.

"That's enough, Sam!" At James's command, Sam was pulled back to reality, the red fading from his vision as he panted atop Malix's corpse. He had stopped his assault on the devil's body, gulping and gasping for air as he slowly looked around the room.

The other devil's had fled and his brothers were all looking at him with horrified expressions. They were used to these types of scenes with Sam from the Abyssal Plains but they had never seen him act so savagely since they came to the human world.

"Malix is dead and you've lost your glamour spell." Erik murmured, the first to speak up as a look of concern flashed in his eyes for his younger brother. Sam looked away; he didn't want their pity.

"Shut... up..." Sam was still heaving for breath, glaring at the wall as the last of his rage still throbbed just beneath the surface.

"It's a spell that makes us look human." Damien commented softly and the brothers turned to look at him. He gave a small shrug and nodded down at Mika. "Like demons." He replied to her thoughts.

As if Matthew knew what Damien was talking about, he spoke up and pulled out a small vial of liquid, pulling the cork from the bottle.

"Well, not for much longer. Here." He held out the bottle tentatively to his older brother, taking a small step back as Sam turned his glare at him and growled softly.

"Let's go. You gotta regain your glamour spell and you're all out of energy. Come on." Matthew sounded almost stern as he stepped forward again and forced the bottle into Sam's hand.

"...Fine. Whatever." The older incubus finally took the bottle and drank the liquid, feeling the magic work its way through him and change him back to human.

Erik quickly found a dirty sheet and threw it over Malix's body, even though it began to cave in around the head area due to his smashed skull. With a nod from James, Damien finally released Mika and allowed her to have her sight back. Sam kept his eyes down, shame for losing himself in front of Mika that way now eating at him. What if he had hurt her..?

"Come on, miss. Let's get you home." James murmured before he led everyone out of the warehouse and back to the mansion.

***

Sam had one unopened beer left by the time slender fingers curled onto the rooftop and Mika let out a soft squeak as she tried to pull herself onto the roof. The brunet sat up at the sound and glanced around before looking down at the fingers.

"Help me up, Sam!" She called up to him and he grabbed her wrists, carefully pulling her up onto the roof.

"M-Mika? What are you doing up here?" He stuttered a little in his surprise but she smiled at him and he couldn't stop the return smile that spread on his lips.

"I could ask you the same thing. I heard you laughing and I wanted to know what you were doing." She explained quietly, sitting by his side.

"Oh. Well, uh. I've sorta been drinking cause of all the stuff today and I was just thinking." Sam rubbed the back of his neck as he spoke, letting out a soft chuckle as he glanced over at her.

"I see. What were you thinking about?" She asked and gazed out at the city in the distance.

"You mostly. And how goofy you are." He laughed again and Mika turned her head to glare at him. He held up his hands in defense and smiled at her. "Don't give me that look, doofus. It's not a bad thing. I like your goofiness."

She scowled at him and pursed her lips, causing Sam's cheeks to heat slightly.

"You have to remember, my experience with humans is very limited. I've.. I've never met anyone like you before and it's doubtful that I ever will." He explained, his dorky smile melting into something sweet. "Today.. I was really worried about you. I didn't know where you were or what was happening to you, but I knew something was wrong. I regret losing my cool, but I don't regret saving your life. Not after you already saved mine."

Mika's eyes widened as Sam spoke, her cheeks flushing pink and she looked down at her hands almost shyly. "I-I didn't know if I would live to see tomorrow but.. Thank you, Sam, for saving me." She blinked up at him again and it was Sam's turn to blush.

"You must think I'm a monster." He murmured, looking away. His head turned to gaze at her again as her hand laid over his.

"Never. You did what you had to do to eliminate a threat. You.. You did all of that because you knew he would kill me and then you and your brothers. You would lose everything. You're not a monster for doing that and I would never think of you that way." She whispered to him, smiling softly.

Sam pulled her in for a tight hug, making sure not to crush her with his strength as he buried his face in her hair. "I will always protect you."

"I know, Sam. I trust you." She murmured and rubbed his back gently.

Sam closed his eyes and held her close.

He would never let any harm come to this girl. His heart beat loud and strong in his ears. He would protect her always and treasure her, making sure to never lose her trust or faith in him. He would make sure of it.


End file.
